Flotation devices are well known in the art for human beings. Flotation devices have also been developed for animals, specifically companion animals such as dogs. Flotation devices typically consist of one or more flotation means to keep key parts of the animal or person using it above water and less likely to suffer from drowning. Flotation devices often come with a means for attaching the device to the body of the person or animal. Many flotation devices designed for human beings include a portion designed to keep the person's head from sinking should he or she be knocked unconscious.
Prior art in the field of animal flotation devices are include Warzecha in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,774. Warzecha teaches of an animal flotation device of particular use for dogs that includes a flat, rectangular platform supported by two floats located on opposite sides of the platform. The Warecha device, however, does not include a flotation portion that keeps the head of the animal above water. Accordingly, there exists a need for an animal flotation device that keeps the animal's head above water, providing the head with support to prevent the animal's head and nose from being submerged in water should the animal be knocked unconscious or otherwise unable to keep its own head above water.